


DaveJohn (II)

by MSPARP



Series: John Egbert x Dave Strider RPs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Consensual) Blind Sex, Blind Character, Bottom - Dave, M/M, Masturbation, Sex (Penatration), Top - John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSPARP/pseuds/MSPARP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is recommended that you listen to the song:<br/>"I Get Off" by Halestorm<br/>as you proceed in reading this FanFiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	DaveJohn (II)

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended that you listen to the song:  
> "I Get Off" by Halestorm  
> as you proceed in reading this FanFiction.

JOHN: *lays on his back, lacking pants and boxers, propped up on his pillows, legs spread wide, face flushed, panting as he fingered himself with two fingers, lets out a quiet, breathy moan:* oh god, d-dave..*eyes snap open and toward his bedroom door as he hears it open, freezing in place, looking like a deer caught in the headlights*  
TG: *opens the door, a brow raised above his opaque shades as he looked in the general direction he could hear John, just barely making out the sound of his name in the form of a moan. Fighting off a blush, he cleared his throat.* john what the fuck are you doing in here *crosses his arms as he asks, able to hear John from his room right on the other side of the wall. He wasnt an idiot and could guess but was asking anyway*  
JOHN: .... nothing. just.. chilling. *removes his hand quickly from between his legs and covers himself with his blanket quietly, hoping dave hadn't heard him; the strider was blind, not deaf* what can i help you with?  
TG: uh huh yeah just chilling *well it was obvious he didn't believe john to say the least. he leaned against the doorframe slightly* i could hear noises from my room so i was just checking to see what was going on  
TG: hearing random ass noises from your caretakers room usually brings up concern  
JOHN: shit. i mean, uh, yeah. well. everything's just dandy. i was just,uh, talking to myself a little. you know i can be a little odd sometimes. *convinced he can still act as if he wasn't masturbating*  
TG: you mean odd like youre being right now because youre being hella awkward dude *totally not convinced john was just talking to himself*  
JOHN: well odd in all kinds of ways. you know. like, i guess now is a prime example. *starts to catch on that dave already knows*  
TG: well what were you talking to yourself about then especially since i think i heard my name *couldnt help but smirk as he asked, raising an eyebrow again*  
JOHN: uhm.. *has yet to fully catch on that dave knows, but is quite close* .. the wonderful people i know?  
TG: oh really well then mind if i sit with you and continue this conversation because it seems im so wonderful you were moaning my name *smirks a bit more, standing up straighter*  
JOHN: *it finally clicks* ... you know full well what i was doing, don't you? ..my attempts to cover it up have been futile since the beginning, haven't they?  
TG: john i may be blind but i can pick up on and figure shit out pretty well and you really werent all that quiet about it either *chuckles, stepping into the room slightly* the walls are thinner so we can hear each other in case i need it but instead i get the listening pleasure of you  
JOHN: ... uh, yeah, sorry. fuck, i just made things really awkward, didn't i? like, in the big picture--out of this moment?  
TG: yeah kind of awkward but would it be more awkward to say that i wished i could have seen ya when i walked in  
JOHN: .. not really, if that implies what i think it does.  
TG: indulge me on the mind of john egbert what do you think it implies  
JOHN: that, uh, maybe my feelings for one dave strider aren't unrequited?  
TG: not unrequited in the least  
JOHN: *smiles a little* did you.. uh.. still want to come sit with me and, well, "continue this conversation"..?  
TG: *snorts but grins, shutting the door behind him, stepping closer carefully, having each room of the apartment mapped in his head, carefully sitting on the bed* by all means lets continue  
JOHN: *puts his [clean] hand on dave's cheek, guiding his face close to his, pressing their lips together a bit nervously, stupidly worrying about whether or not dave will be okay with kissing*  
TG: *leans into the touch, unseeing eyes shutting behind his shades as he kissed back. he was nervous as well, but scooted himself a bit closer, his hands slowly finding johns shoulders before wrapping around his neck*  
JOHN: *slides his hands to dave's butt to pick him up and pull him into his lap(atop the blanket), moving his hands to remove dave's shades as he deepened the kiss slightly by turning his head to the side*  
TG: *one hand finds its way to johns hair, lightly tugging it as he settled in his lap. he kept his eyes squeezed shut tight once the shades were removed, lips parting slightly as the kiss deepened*  
JOHN: *rubs his hands gently up and down dave's sides, openinging his mouth slightly into the kiss to allow his tongue to glide along dave's loxwer lip before slipping into the other's mouth*  
TG: *moans lightly as john's tongue slips into his mouth. he sucked lightly, leaning into his touch as he lightly rolled his hips down against john's*  
JOHN: *groans and rolls his hips up against dave's, his hands sliding under the strider's shirt to pull it up; he pulls back from the kiss only long enough to get dave's shirt over his head and tossed in a random direction before he's kissing the other again, his hands tracing the muscles on his abdomen gently*  
TG: *lets out a breathy moan, arching into the touch of john's hands on his abdomen, trailing over lean and freckled frame. he rolled his hips down against john's, pulling his lips from johns to kiss down his jaw*  
JOHN: mm, dave, *moves his head to the side to give dave better access, rolling his hips up against dave's continuously; puts more pressure behind his massage of dave's abdomen*  
TG: mmm fuck john *he moans against johns skin, rocking his hips against his, practically purring and moaning at the added pressure. he kissed down johns neck, lightly nipping once or twice*  
JOHN: *moans and lifts some of dave's weight off him with one arm, his hand going down to dave's pant's, undoing them and slipping then to his knees, shifting dave slightly once again to get them totally off before palming dave through the thin fabric of his boxers*  
TG: *lets out a shaky moan, rocking his hips against john's hand. he let out a needy moan and whine, burying his face into john's neck, arms around him and gripping onto the back of his shoulders*  
JOHN: *holds dave's hips down with one hand, teasing him with the inability to meet his touch* you alright, dave?  
TG: *groans, trying to move his hips* fuck no john let go of my hips you damn tease  
JOHN: *chuckles and doesn't let dave's hips go* wouldn't you prefer i just.. *slips his hand under dave's boxers to lightly touch his dick* get a little closer?  
TG: *shudders and nods his head* god yes please *moans, still trying to buck his hips into the contact, craving more, biting his lower lip*  
JOHN: *grins and takes hold of dave, stroking him*  
TG: *moans, trying to press his lips more to john's neck and muffle it*  
JOHN: *releases some pressure from his strokes so his touch is like a feather* what do you want me to do, dave?  
TG: ugh john youre killing me here *groans, lightly nipping his neck, turning his head to look up at him, eyes shut tight and hidden.*  
JOHN: *grin widens* c'mon, open your eyes and tell me what you want. i promise i'll stop teasing if you do.  
TG: *groans, lifting his head and slowly opening his eyes, ruby irises just slightly clouded over and dulled, unfocused despite slightly enlarged pupils. he bit his lips a moment, letting out a sigh* fuck just touch me kiss me fuck me anything john  
JOHN: *smiles slightly and carefully dips dave back, as to not startle him since he can't see, and moves down to kiss him quickly before grabbing the lube off of his nightstand, slicking three of his fingers with it* this will probably be a bit cold. is that okay? if not i can like sit on it for a minute or maybe microwave it, but i'd have to check if it can be microwaved or not--  
TG: *breath hitches in surprise when dipped back, kissing back and calming into the kiss.* if you get up and leave me here with a boner just to see if you can microwave lube i will find my cane and beat you upside the head with it *he huffed, eyes slipping shut again.* i can handle it could  
JOHN: *giggles in a manly way* okay, yeah, that was dumb. *presses one finger to dave's entrance, rubbing the lube around before pushing the single digit in*  
TG: *tenses and grows still as the single finger presses in. he lets out a shaky moan, leaning against john as he tried to relax slightly.*  
JOHN: *leans down and kisses dave, waiting for the other to relax a bit to move his finger*  
TG: *slowly kisses back, letting himself relax before rocking back against his finger.* mm john  
JOHN: *moves his finger simply in and out for a bit before adding a second, which he moved along with the first as if it wasn't there* yes?  
TG: *moans, tensing briefly as he felt the second finger, rocking back against them after a moment.* feels fuckin good *he chuckled as he kissed his neck to muffle a moan.*  
JOHN: you don't have to muffle your sounds. i like them. it means i'm doing something right. *scissors his fingers slightly before he slips in a third one; curls his fingers a tad, looking for dave's sweet spot*  
TG: *grips onto the back of his shoulders a bit, lightly digging his nails into his skin* used to muffling them *he mumbled, rocking against john's hand ontil a certain spot was brushed against, earning a loug moan from him.*  
JOHN: *smirks slightly* there it is. *curls his fingers into that spot, rubbing at it*  
TG: oh god j-john *writhes in his lap and moans rather loudly, rolling his hips against John's hips and rocks back against his fingers*  
JOHN: *grinning as his slips his fingers out* i think that's enough prepping, do you? i mean, it's your butt. *having far too much fun teasing him*  
TG: *practically whined when john suddenly slipped his fingers out* i think so fuck i dont know just stop being a tease for the love of god  
JOHN: but it's fun to tease you. *slicks himself up with lube and positions himself at dave's entrance* that aside, this still might hurt a bit, *lifts dave's legs over his shoulders and pushes in carefully*  
TG: *simply nods, looking towards John before he started pushing in. He shut his eyes tight, biting his lip and trying to hide some discomfort as he tightly gripped the blankets beneath him* oh fuck  
JOHN: *remains still and gently kisses up dave's neck, across his jawline, finally stopping at his mouth for a deep kiss*  
TG: *kisses him back deeply, relaxing slightly and losing some of his tenseness, thankful he stayed still.*  
JOHN: *hums into the kiss, still unmoving, as he is waiting for an affirmatice from dave*  
TG: *lightly hums back, giving himself another moment before feeling the bit of pain fade, pulling back slightly* you can move  
JOHN: *nods even though the strider cannot see it and begins the thrust in and out, slow at first, but picking up to a steady, mediumn-speed pace, letting out a low groan*  
TG: *lets out a light moan when he first moved, slowly rocking his hips with him. he let out a low moan the more john's pace picked up, head tilted back slightly*  
JOHN: oh god, dave, *moans loudly and moves down to kiss along dave's neck, nipping and suckling lightly every once and a while*  
TG: *moans loudly, gripping sheets as he adjusted his legs over john's shoulders. being sensitive to touch, he moaned to each nip and suck to his neck, trying to bit his lip slightly*  
JOHN: *moves his hand to stroke dave's dick in time with his thrusts, nipping a little harder at dave's neck once he noticed how sensitive he was*  
TG: *mouth hangs open slightly, eyes shut tight as he moans, tilting his head to one side slightly for john* john oh god  
JOHN: *thrusts a little harder as he gets closer* fuck, dave.  
TG: ah fuck jo-ohn *he keened, rolling his hips with johns the closer he felt*  
JOHN: dave, oh god dave, fuck *there is a stutter in his thrusts as he comes, but he doesn't stop, intent on acting like he totally wasn't over until dave was, even though he was pretty sure it was obvious*  
TG: fuck john oh fucking god *theres an almost shakiness to his moans, lasting a mere moment after john came, the feeling of him thrusting and coming inside him enough to send him over the edge and cry johns name out as he comes*  
JOHN: *stills, panting heavily, and pulls out slowly* dave.. *wipes their chests off with his shirt, picking dave up and manuvering them under the covers of the bed, rubbing circles on the base of dave's back tiredly* mmm, i love you, dave..   
TG: *he let out a content hum once maneuvered under the covers, curling up against John, resting his head on his chest as he drew in heavy breaths as well. He smiled, leaning into the touch of soothing rubs on his back, absentmindedly tracing shapes on john's chest* i love you too john *he smiled tiredly, keeping his eyes closed and hidden as he nuzzled into his chest*  
JOHN: *smiles [off into the sunset]*


End file.
